The invention relates to a mechanical safety device for a door pivotally mounted in a frame between an open position and a closed position, the device being equipped with protection means to prevent fingers from getting jammed when the door is closed, by preventing access to the vertical gap arranged on the side where the hinges are located between the frame and the rear edge of the door by means of a strip made of flexible or semi-rigid material fixed to the frame and cooperating in the intermediate part with a guiding part to arrange a pre-determined clearance with respect lo the door, authorizing a relative sliding movement of the free end of the strip when angular variation of the gap takes place, the guiding pant being fixed to the door by assembly elements.